Tate's Wet Dream
|name = Tate's Wet Dream |members = Members Tara/Julia (Day 19-42) Tate (Day 19-42) Dalton (Day 19-42) Affiliates: Aidan (Day 33-41) |highestplacingmember = Tara/Julia (Sole Survivor) |lowestplacingmember = Dalton / Tate (2/22) |dayformed = Day 19 |enemies = Hudson Anthony Dwayne}}Tate's Wet Dream is an alliance on the merged tribe in Survivor: The Emerald Isle.'' The alliance quickly became dominate, controlling the vote at every post-merge tribal council. The Final Tribal Council was comprised of members from this alliance. Tate's Wet Dream is arguably the most dominate alliance in all of Canadienne history. History '''Formation' Once the merge happened, an alliance was formed between Dalton and Tate due to their previous history and friendship in ''Survivor: Quebec''. Tara was also introduced into the alliance through Tate. Hudson vs Tyler After the first merge tribal council, the game seemed to fracture into two major alliances, one led by Hudson, and another led by Tyler. The Hudson alliance included Dalton, while the Tyler alliances included Tate and Tara. Because of this, Tate's Wet Dream were able to gather information from both groups and come up with a plan to advance them three further into the game and pull of big moves like getting both Hudson and Tyler, both major alliance leaders, voted out at the double tribal council. Anthony's Super Idol On Day 27, Anthony told Dalton about his Super Idol and in response, he revealed the information to his alliance. With this information, Tate's Wet Dream was able to flush Anthony's Super Idol and eliminate Dwayne's closest ally, Emily in an explosive tribal council. Gaining Control After stripping Dwayne of his power in the game, Tate began to use Dwayne, Felix, and Natalie to control the votes and eliminate challenge threats such as Anthony and Ayhan. Once the game reached down to Final 7, Tate and Tara backstabbed Dwayne, and gained full control of the game with the help of Aidan at Final 6. Aidan's Super Idol At Final 5, Aidan revealed to Dalton about his Super Idol, a mistake that Anthony had also made previously. Aidan planned to use his Super Idol to eliminate Tate, who was seen as the biggest threat. However, Tate's Wet Dream decided to flush Aidan's Idol and get rid of Natalie, for the safety of the alliance. Final Tribal Council Tara won the Final Four Immunity challenge, and the three backstab Aidan to make it to Final Tribal Council. At Final Tribal Council, Tate was the forerunner of the three since he had previously won Survivor: Quebec. However, after a sway of votes, the vote ended in a 4-3-3 vote crowning Tara the Sole Survivor of Survivor: The Emerald Isle. Dalton's cutthroat gameplay combined with his paranoid behavior was disliked by most of the jury and Tate's Final Tribal Council presentation was labeled as "poor." Legacy Tate's Wet Dream is arguably one of the most dominate alliances in all of Canadienne history for the following reasons: * Each member of the alliance made it to Final Tribal Council and received at least 1 Jury vote. * The alliance was able to successfully flush both Super Idols. * The alliance had a successful Hidden Immunity Idol play. * The alliance knew the outcome of every tribal council and dictated the votes/boot order. * Final Tribal Council was the closest in Canadienne history, being 4-3-3. Trivia * The name "Tate's Wet Dream" was decided by Tara due to Tate's "wet dream" being that Tara, Dalton, and himself make Final Tribal Council. References Category:Alliances